A Virgem Proibida do Guerreiro
by Momooka
Summary: Sir Sabaku no Gaara acha que a bela Lady Yamanaka Ino jamais vai considerá-lo para seu marido - especialmente porque que ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa Mas quando o coração de Ino é partido, Gaara está lá para oferecer conforto... E paixão. O cavaleiro normando não consegue dizer a Ino como se sente, mas pode mostrar isso a ela sem usar as palavras... ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta é uma adaptação do livro A Virgem Proibida do Guerreiro, uma historia bem kawaii da coleção Irmãos MacEgan de Michelle Willinghan_**

**_Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados pertencem a mim, esta história só possui fins de entretenimento._**

**Capítulo Um**

Ela estava nas ameias, enquanto a chuva pesada caía sobre as pedras. A mulher cujo coração ele não tinha nenhuma esperança de ganhar, Lady Yamanaka Ino.

Sir Sabaku no Gaara ficou na porta, observando-a. Ele não conseguia entender por que ela estava sozinha em uma noite como esta. O céu escuro tinha desencadeado uma chuva torrencial, e ainda assim ela parou com as mãos cerradas. Uma tocha ardia em um candeeiro de ferro, jogando sua luz sobre sua face pálida antes que ela desaparecesse.

Ele mal podia juntar duas palavras quando ela estava perto, pois era a mulher mais bonita na qual ele já tinha posto os olhos. Cabelos loiros e macios como uma seda, e os olhos tão azuis e profundos que eram quase cor de violeta. Tão inocente. Sem saber também que ela iria em breve se tornar uma mulher. Seu pai queria assim.

E, embora o Barão Yamanaka o houvesse convidado, junto com os outros pretendentes, Gaara sabia que Lady Ino nunca iria considerá-lo como seu marido. Ela estava tão acima dele, era como tentar alcançar a lua.

Ele deveria deixá-la com seus pensamentos. Ela não o queria ali, pensou, se considerando um idiota. Mas o surdo estrondo de um trovão chamou sua atenção. Era perigoso para ela ficar fora do castelo. Especialmente sozinha.

A chuva de verão estava fria, caindo sobre seu cabelo quando ele chegou à passarela de pedra. Quando chegou mais perto dela, repetiu suas palavras, mais e mais. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era sugerir que ela entrasse. Nada mais.

Ela se virou para ele, e a raiva brilhou em seus olhos.

—Eu prefiro ficar sozinha agora.

Vem uma tempestade, queria avisá-la. Mas sua língua ficou presa em sua boca, enquanto tentava formular as palavras. Ele só podia sacudir a cabeça, o aviso enredando-se dentro dele.

Era um homem de poucas palavras. Ele nunca tinha sido muito de falar, e quando tinha algo a dizer, era um calvário conseguir formular as palavras. Muitas vezes, ele gaguejou ou falou algo que nunca quis dizer. Se não fosse por sua força no campo de batalha, os homens o teriam ridicularizado. Mesmo seu pai detestava a visão dele.

Esquecendo-se disso, ele respirou fundo.

—Es-está chovendo.

Como se ela já não soubesse disso. Que tipo de idiota pensava que era? O calor aqueceu seu rosto, e ele começou a se afastar, mas ela o chamou de volta.

—Espere, sir Gaara.

Ele congelou, quase com medo de ver a pena que apareceria certamente em seu rosto.

Ino soltou um suspiro pesado.

—Você pode ficar. Eu apenas não estou com vontade de conversar. —Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o muro de pedra, enquanto olhava para o pátio abaixo.

Nem ele, pensou. Mantendo uma distância segura, Gaara colocou uma mão contra a parede, fingindo interesse nos soldados que patrulhavam o castelo. Uma longa mecha de cabelo negro deslizou do véu e descansou contra seu pescoço. O vislumbre proibido levou sua imaginação a lugares que nunca deveria ter ido. Seu vestido creme molhado pela chuva moldava os seios, e ele quase podia imaginar o que seria tocá-la.

Com esforço, ele fixou seu olhar para o pátio.

—Ele não quer se casar comigo—, ela sussurrou.

Ele não perguntou a quem ela se referia. Lady Ino perdeu seu coração para Uchiha Sasuke, o irmão de um rei irlandês. Ele tinha visto a paixão em seus olhos, e sabia que ela nunca iria olhar para ele dessa forma.

Mas o que, em nome de Deus, ela quis dizer? O irlandês não queria se casar com ela? Várias vezes no passado ela anunciou seu desejo de casar com o Uchiha.

Teria o homem recusado?

Gaara não disse nada, pois era claro que ela não queria discutir o assunto. Ele queria dizer a ela que o homem era um tolo, oferecer sua simpatia, na esperança egoísta de que ela pudesse olhar para ele de forma diferente. Em vez disso, Gaara tirou o manto, e o entregou a ela.

Lady Ino encontrou seu olhar enquanto aceitava o manto. Ela envolveu a lã em torno de si, e Gaara supôs que estava tão perto de um abraço quanto poderia chegar.

—Você não tem que ficar— disse ela calmamente.

—Eu quero.— Era a verdade. E, embora ele não soubesse se se atrevia a se aproximar, parou ao lado dela. Descansou as mãos sobre o muro de pedra, desejando que tivesse a coragem de dizer mais.

Mas ele só iria parecer um tolo gago. E assim segurou a língua.

—Minha irmã vai se casar com Uchiha Sasuke agora—, Ino disse suavemente. Ela manteve o olhar longe do rosto de Gaara. —Achei que ela tinha lhe dito.

Ele deu de ombros. Embora tivesse brevemente alimentado a ideia de se casar com Haruno Sakura, a irmã viúva, seu namoro durou apenas alguns dias. Sakura estava visivelmente envergonhada com ele, alegando que não queria se casar com nenhum homem.

—Eu nunca fui o ... O tipo de homem que ela queria.— Ele não mostrou nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, pois não queria que Ino sentisse pena dele. Embora tivesse admirado Sakura, ela tinha sido incapaz de continuar com o noivado. Pelo menos ela teve a honestidade de terminar tudo entre eles.

Ele deveria estar ressentido por isso. Mas não sentia nada. Apenas uma sensação estranha de alívio.

Uma mão fria cobriu a sua, e ele quase se afastou com a surpresa. Lady Ino arriscou um sorriso envergonhado.

—Nós somos uma dupla, não somos? Ambos rejeitados por aqueles que amamos.

Por puro instinto, seus dedos se fecharam sobre a palma da mão pequena. Como uma concha delicada, que ele poderia esmagar sem pensar. Ele sentiu-se desajeitado, muito desajeitado. E, no entanto, não queria deixá-la ir.

Ino olhou para as pedras embaixo. A frustração nublou seu rosto.

—Qual de nós deve saltar primeiro?

Uma risada inesperada lhe escapou.

—Seria um pecado mortal acabar com nossas vidas.

—Elas foram arruinadas de qualquer forma,— Ino murmurou. Ela começou a puxar a mão, mas os dedos dele não a soltaram.

Palma com palma, pele com pele, ele agarrou a outra mão. E Ino não se afastou.

Ela iria puxar sua mão. A qualquer momento.

Ino ergueu o olhar para o cavaleiro diante dela. Excepcionalmente alto, com cabelos vermelhos e um belo rosto, ela se perguntava o que, em nome dos Céus estava fazendo com Sir Gaara. Ela mal o conhecia, apesar de terem passado a maior parte de uma quinzena na companhia um do outro. Ele foi um dos vários pretendentes que vieram pedir sua mão em casamento.

Mas não era o homem que ela queria.

Oh, senhor! Sim, Gaara era um homem gentil. Ele raramente falava, e era, de longe, um dos lutadores mais habilidosos. Se ela não tivesse se apaixonado por Uchiha Sasuke, ela poderia ter considerado este homem como marido.

Apenas o pensamento de Sasuke a fez querer bater com o punho contra a parede de pedra. Ele pediu desculpas, dizendo que a tinha enganado. Disse que nunca teve a intenção de se apaixonar por Sakura.

Sua irmã era uma mulher que não tinha medo de nada. Lendária com uma espada, Sakura poderia lutar contra qualquer homem e vencer. Ino tinha inveja de sua força.

Silenciosamente, desejou que ela não fosse uma boa irmã. O que tinha agora, além de um coração partido?A amargura corria em suas veias, como um ácido.

Ontem à noite, ela tinha visto sua irmã e Sasuke se abraçando. Tocando um no outro como se nada mais no mundo existisse. Certamente ela não existia para Sasuke.

Ino não se importava com a chuva, que todo o seu corpo estivesse gelado de frio. Nunca antes ficou tão furiosa, tão empenhada em esquecer as duas pessoas mais próximas a ela. Ela queria punir tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura, fazer algo perverso. Machucá-los, do jeito que ela estava machucada por dentro.

Sem pensar, ela tirou suas mãos das de Gaara. Ela tomou seu rosto, puxando-o para um beijo. Sua boca era quente e úmida, algo que ela não esperava. Ela sentiu o gosto do vinho em seu hálito, misturado com a chuva. Sua pele aqueceu-se imediatamente, enquanto algo proibido despertava dentro dela.

Gaara retribuiu o beijo, puxando-a contra seu corpo duro. Não parecia importar que suas roupas estivessem encharcadas, que era pouco mais do que um estranho. Uma onda de luxúria correu dentro dela, querendo seu toque.

Era isso trair alguém? Bom e quente?

Ele se soltou, e seu rosto queimou, vermelho. O que, em nome de tudo o que era sagrado, ela fez?

—Eu sinto muito—, ela conseguiu dizer. —Eu estava com raiva pelo que aconteceu hoje.— O pranto engrossou sua garganta, pois ela não pensava em beijá-lo. A única coisa que lamentava era que o usou.

Graças aos céus, Gaara não falou. Com o polegar, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo molhado dos olhos de Ino, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Ela tremeu com o toque de sua mão. A chuva continuou a bater em ambos,colando o vestido dela ao corpo. Era como se as gotas estivessem batendo contra sua carne nua. Seus mamilos endureceram pelo frio.

Ele estava olhando para ela, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

—Sir Gaara—, ela sussurrou. —O que...?

Ele agarrou sua nuca, inclinando o rosto para encontrar o dela. Ele a beijou novamente, lentamente. Seus lábios tomaram os dela em um ataque sensual, e Ino inclinou-se, deixando-o saquear sua boca.

Ela já tinha beijado homens antes, mas não um homem como Gaara. Ele a beijou como se não pudesse parar, como se precisasse dela. Quando sua língua suavemente sondou sua boca, ela se abriu para ele.

Sua língua deslizou, molhada. Seu corpo ansiava por mais, e ela ofegou quando as mãos dele pousaram em seus quadris. Ele a puxou contra si mesmo, e ela sentiu a dureza de seu desejo.

Ela acabou com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e a boca desceu para sua garganta. Provocando, provando-a,e ela gemeu. Seu joelho cutucou-a entre as coxas, enquanto as palmas das mãos em concha seguravam seus quadris. Fogo. Pura luxúria a fez desejá-lo.

Gaara levou a boca para sua orelha, sussurrando:

—Eu nunca ... Beijei uma mulher antes.

A admissão a atordoou. Um homem tão bonito como Sir Gaara? Facilmente um dos homens mais fortes que ela conhecia, e que quase venceu o torneio que seu pai havia promovido?

—Eu acho difícil de acreditar.— Especialmente levando em conta a forma como ele a fazia sentir. O coração da jovem batia forte dentro de seu peito, seu corpo inquieto e insatisfeito.

Mas quando ela viu a vergonha em seu rosto, percebeu que ele estava falando a verdade. Eles pareciam perdidos num mundo próprio.

—Sei que você precisa sair da chuva—, ele gaguejou. Seu rosto avermelhou-se pela gagueira, e ela entendeu, então, que o seu silêncio habitual não era de uma atitude estoica. Algumas vezes ele murmurava coisas,parecia esforçar-se para falar. Ela pensou que era um comportamento nervoso, a marca de um homem tímido.

Ele a intrigava, pois seu beijo não foi nada tímido.

—Eu não quero voltar para o meu quarto—, Ino disse a ele. Ela não queria trocar mais palavras com sua irmã, nem ouvir as desculpas de Sakura. Ela precisava de algum tempo longe, tempo para organizar seus pensamentos.

Gaara estendeu a mão.

—Eu vou encontrar um lugar para você.

—Para nós,— ela corrigiu. —Você precisa secar suas roupas também.— Suas roupas estavam tão encharcadas quanto às dela, a túnica, os braies, colados ao seu corpo. Magro e musculoso, seu corpo apresentava todos os sinais de um guerreiro bem treinado. Debaixo de sua roupa, haveria cicatrizes...

Mesmo sua irmã as tinha...Os pensamentos conturbados brotaram em sua mente.

_Você não é como Sakura. E nunca vai ser. Você não tem a coragem ou a força dela._

E uma vez que Ino escolhesse um marido, ele iria ver a verdade: que, sob o seu ar suave e a capacidade para cuidar de uma propriedade, havia uma mulher que deixava o medo dominá-la.

—Você vem comigo?— Gaara perguntou sua mão ainda estendida.

Ela hesitou, pois percebeu que não era uma decisão sábia. Deveria voltar para seu próprio quarto, para sua própria cama. Assim como uma boa filha faria.

Sua frustração apareceu novamente. A obediência não tinha servido para nada. Ela tinha perdido o homem que queria e agora enfrentava a humilhação de ter que se casar com outro. Pensou em Sakura, que tinha desafiado todas as regras e ganhou o coração de Sasuke.

Gaara viu a hesitação e deixou sua mão cair ao lado do quarto. Em seu rosto, ela viu o mesmo desânimo que sentia. E apesar de ser errado, de saber que iria se arrepender de suas ações de manhã, Ino assentiu.

—Sim.

Gaara quase não acreditou. Fez um enorme esforço para manter suas mãos sem tremer. Ordenou a seus homens que se afastassem do pátio, não permitindo que vissem Lady Ino. Ela merecia uma oportunidade de aquecer-se sem quaisquer perguntas do por que estava ali. Mas, mesmo assim, era perigoso, ficar a sós com ela.

O que a possuiu para beijá-lo? Nunca, nem em mil anos, ele esperava uma coisa dessas. Não conseguia entender suas razões.

Era verdade, ele nunca tinha beijado uma mulher antes. Quando jovem, seu pai tinha zombado dele, por sua gagueira, até que nenhuma das mulheres do castelo olhou para ele com desejo. Devido à sua posição, ele poderia ter tido qualquer uma delas, mas não queria uma mulher que o considerava um objeto de escárnio. Ele não tinha ideia do que Ino achava dele. Mas, neste momento, os seus sentidos foram atraídos por ela.

Ela se ergueu na frente da lareira. Sua silhueta era visível sob o vestido molhado, e seus mamilos rosados eram duros debaixo do tecido. O instinto inegável de tocá-la estava começando a afogar sua honra.

Gaara virou as costas, tentando esconder sua reação física a ela. Deus, ele precisava ficar na chuva por mais de uma hora para conter a reação visível sob suas calças.

A mão se moveu para a túnica, que se agarrava a seu peito como uma segunda pele.

—Você deve tirar a roupa também. — o tom era neutro, como não significasse nada tirar a túnica na frente dela. Mas ele mal sabia o que estava fazendo, muito menos o que ela queria dele.

Ele sabia exatamente o que queria dela. E não era nada honrado.

Agora, ele queria tirar sua roupa molhada para saborear sua carne, traçar uma trilha de beijos até seus seios. Seu corpo doía pela necessidade de tocá-la, para se juntar a ela no mais íntimo dos atos. Embora ele nunca tivesse experimentado o calor do corpo de uma mulher, tinha ouvido histórias de seus irmãos, e reteve as informações, sabendo que um dia ele iria usá-las.

Dane-se tudo, ele queria se deitar com ela, possuí-la como um marido possuía sua mulher. E saber que ela nunca iria escolher um homem como ele, tornava tudo mais difícil.

—Eu não deveria estar aqui com você —, disse Ino. —Meu pai teria me batido se soubesse.

E Yamanaka Inoichi arrancaria sua carne dos ossos se soubesse. Valeria a pena, ele decidiu. Mesmo que tivesse que deixá-la partir, sempre se lembraria daquele beijo.

—Vou sair—, ele ofereceu. — Também posso enviar uma serva para você.

Enquanto ele se encaminhava para a porta, Ino parou na frente dele, impedindo sua saída. Seus olhos azuis escuros o observaram, como se ela não conseguisse tomar uma decisão. Seus dedos tocaram os lábios.

—Eu nunca... Fiz algo assim antes. Beijar um homem sem nenhum motivo.

Ela esfregou os ombros como se estivesse tentando afastar um calafrio.

—Eu queria que você soubesse disso. Eu estava zangada com a minha irmã e Sasuke, e eu só... —A explicação dela desvaneceu-se.

Apenas isso? Ele queria perguntar. Mil perguntas vieram a sua mente, mas Gaara não conseguia dizer uma única palavra, sem sentir-se como um tolo. Em vez disso, ele parou diante dela, o silêncio insuportável erguendo-se como um escudo invisível.

Ela corou.

—Me desculpe ter me comportado tão mal. Eu não deveria ter beijado você. —afastando-se da porta, Ino lhe desobstruiu o caminho. Ela olhou para o chão, como se estivesse humilhada com a admissão.

Ela estava sofrendo agora. Gaara podia ver isso em seus olhos, na maneira como ela abaixava a cabeça. Ele queria dizer que o beijo que ela lhe deu foi um presente inesperado. Que ela era uma mulher digna de ser amada, mesmo que nunca pudesse ser o homem que Ino queria.

Palavras. Ele precisava de palavras agora. Mas foi preso em um turbilhão de pensamentos e frases inúteis. Se ele abrisse a boca agora, não diria nada que fizesse sentido.

Ela estava encostada na parede, segurando seus braços como se o desespero estivesse se abatendo sobre seu corpo, e viu uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto.

Ele a teria feito chorar? Ou ela estava sonhando com Uchiha Sasuke, de luto por sua perda?

Gaara passou na frente dela, erguendo seu queixo para que ela olhasse para ele. Deslizou os dedos em seu cabelo, jogando de lado o véu molhado, e emoldurando seu rosto com as mãos desajeitadas.

Gaara beijou-a. Com a boca, ele tentava dizer que ela era linda. Saboreou o gosto de seus lábios que pareciam uvas doces.

Ela levantou os braços ao redor dele, mais uma vez, e ele abriu a boca, mergulhando sua língua profundamente, da mesma forma como queria entrar em seu corpo. Ela estava tremendo agora, sua pele arrepiando-se.

Sem pedir licença, Gaara puxou-a para seus braços e levou-a para perto da lareira, de costas para ele. Afastou o vestido molhado de sua pele, tentando aquecê-la. E a ele. Ino não disse nada. O vestido caiu a seus pés, até que ela ficou apenas com a túnica de linho e os pés descalços. Ele não conseguiu deixar de traçar o contorno do pescoço, os ombros delgados, para descansar as mãos sob sua cintura. O corpo de Ino pressionou-se contra sua dura ereção, e ela deliberadamente se roçou nele.

—Isso é pecaminoso—, ela sussurrou, segurando as mãos dele. —Mas eu não me importo. Eu quero ser má agora.

Ino cruzou os braços de Gaara sobre os seios. Gaara podia sentir as curvas deles, e tentou se distrair beijando a nuca.

Em seguida, ela colocou a palma das mãos dele sobre seus mamilos, e tudo ficou ainda mais difícil. Ele mal podia respirar, não sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Gaara abriu os dedos, deixando-os correr livres sobre os seios dela. Então apertou suavemente a carne, e ela engasgou.

De repente, não importava que ele não soubesse o que fazer. Aquilo era para ela, fazendo-a entender o quanto ele a desejava. Ele experimentou-a com seu toque, acariciando-a como se ela fosse feita de seda. Gaara testou a pressão das mãos, tentando descobrir o que ela gostava, e quando Ino se inclinou, ele esfregou os polegares sobre os duros mamilos, ouvindo os suspiros dela.

Mas ele queria mais.

Gaara virou-a e a deitou na grande cama. Gentilmente, baixou a túnica de linho até abaixo dos seios. Expostos, ele viu os mamilos rosados florescendo sob seu toque. Ela tentou se cobrir, mas ele se abaixou e tomou um deles em sua boca, aquecendo-o com a língua.

Sua respiração acelerou-se, mas ela não se afastou. Em vez disso, puxou a cabeça dele contra seu peito, seus dedos deslizando em seu cabelo. Gaara deu os mesmos beijos quentes no outro seio, sem nenhum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça. Ele era impulsionado por uma necessidade primitiva, o desejo de lhe dar prazer. E, em suas respostas, na pele corada e nos guturais gemidos, viu sua própria realização.

Ela moveu as mãos debaixo de sua túnica, levantando-a até que pôde tocar os músculos de seu peito. Seu coração estava disparado, mas ele segurou os seios pesados, beijando sua boca novamente com uma necessidade desesperada.

—Nós de-devemos parar—, ele murmurou, odiando sua gagueira.

—Não faça isso.— Embora houvesse medo em seus olhos, havia também a névoa de uma paixão inegável. Ela explorou-o com as mãos, tocando sua pele como se não conseguisse ter o suficiente. Com os seios nus pressionados contra o peito dele, Ino o puxou para cima dela, até sua ereção estar aninhada entre suas coxas.

Era um prelúdio de algo mais, e a ideia de violar a virgindade dela era impensável. Eles tinham ido longe demais.

Mas então, Ino levantou-se de joelhos, e a túnica expôs ainda mais suas pernas.

—Faça-me esquecer de Sasuke —, ela implorou.

As palavras o deixaram gelado, pois ele percebeu que era esta a intenção de Ino desde o principio. Ela queria perder-se em um momento de prazer do qual iria se arrepender, ao amanhecer. A raiva que ele não sabia que podia sentir explodiu.

O que ele achava? Que ela realmente desejaria um homem como ele? Que ela pudesse olhar através de sua gagueira e ver o homem que existia?

Ela estava usando-o. Não o queria nem o desejava.

Ela estava fingindo que ele era Sasuke?Ino permitiu que o irlandês a tocasse dessa maneira? Se ele se abandonasse a seus desejos secretos, ela iria gritar o nome de Sasuke?

O ciúme cresceu dentro dele. Uma vez, apenas uma vez, ele queria uma mulher que o desejasse por si mesmo. Não queria ser usado como um peão.

Gaara quase a empurrou para longe. Mas, então a luxúria nublou sua razão, pois ela estava com ele agora, não estava? Podia não ser o homem que ela queria, mas Ino tinha recorrido a ele.

Gaara se inclinou sobre ela, acariciando seus cabelos úmidos com uma ternura que achou que jamais sentiria.

—Quando eu terminar com você, minha senhora, não vai nem se lembrar de seu nome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Ino estava bem ciente do que tinha feito a ele. Havia uma tensão ali, a sensação de que ela atingiu uma ferida invisível.

Quando ele a beijou de novo, foi de forma dura. Gaara tinha se tornado o homem que ela tinha visto lutando no torneio, letal e cruel. Embora soubesse que ele era um homem atraente, nunca imaginou a atenção dele voltada para ela.

Se a sua alegação de que ela era a primeira mulher que ele já tinha tocado fosse verdadeira, então ele possuía instintos naturais. Suas mãos ásperas moviam-se sobre seus joelhos, deslizando para cima tocando as coxas. Ela estava completamente exposta a ele, e sombrios pensamentos começaram a afastar suas intenções.

Quando a boca de Gaara fechou-se sobre o seio novamente, Ino perdeu a capacidade de respirar. Ele provou sua pele, agitando a língua sobre o mamilo ereto. Soprando suavemente, ele mordeu o bico.

Ela gritou com o contato, e ele acalmou sua pele com a boca, parecendo entender que tinha sido muito rude. Suas mãos grandes moviam-se sobre suas costelas, depositando beijos sobre sua pele até que ela estremeceu.

—Você gosta disso?—, Ele murmurou, arrastando sua túnica até que se enrolou em torno de suas coxas. Depois, calmamente, foi retirando-a pelas pernas até que ela estivesse completamente nua.

A realidade abateu-se sobre ela, tão premente como o seu corpo quente cobriu o dela. Ele estava certo. Eles precisavam parar agora, antes que ela cometesse um erro irreparável.

—Gaara—, ela sussurrou, erguendo o rosto dele. Com seus polegares, ela traçou a dureza de sua boca, tentando acalmá-lo.

Sua mão se moveu entre suas coxas, acariciando a umidade inesperada. O toque provocou uma sensação que nunca sentiu antes, e ela esqueceu o que queria dizer. Enquanto sua boca movia-se para baixo, ele a explorava com a ponta dos dedos. Acariciando seus cabelos sedosos, deslizando sobre sua fenda, para o lugar onde ela iria tomar um homem. A necessidade rugiu dentro dela, uma dolorosa necessidade de ser preenchida.

Gaara deslizou um dedo longo em suas profundezas, e ela arqueou as costas instintivamente. Os olhos de Ino se abriram, e ela fixou-se no olhar dele.

Sabaku no Gaara, um cavaleiro que nunca tinha chamado sua atenção. Bonito, mas inábil ao falar, e ela nunca o tinha notado realmente. Ele parecia tão hesitante, tão inseguro sempre.

Não havia nada hesitante nele agora. Gaara a olhava como se quisesse devorá-la. Ele acariciou-a até que ela se contorcesse embaixo dele, agarrando a colcha como se esta fosse lhe dar a liberação que desejava.

Sua mente estava gritando para parar com aquela loucura, para forçá-lo a deixá-la. Ela queria apenas que ele a beijasse, não tornar-se seu amante.

Mas quando sua boca desceu para a entrada de seu corpo, Ino não conseguiu deter os gritos que escaparam de sua garganta. Ele lambeu suas dobras, provocando-a sem piedade com toques ousados enquanto ela agarrava sua cabeça. Um êxtase febril rugiu através dela, tão violento que as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

Gaara apertou-a em seus braços, segurando-a firme, como se as comportas estivessem arrebentando dentro de seu corpo. Ela apertou-se contra ele como se ele fosse seu refúgio no meio de uma tempestade.

Gaara olhou para ela, uma mão pousada sobre seu ombro. Ele ainda estava vestido da cintura para baixo, úmido da chuva. Enquanto ela estava totalmente exposta a ele. Gaara afastou-se dela, como se tivesse atravessado uma linha invisível.

O que ela estava pensando? Sua raiva deu lugar à razão, fazendo-a perceber que ela quase tinha seduzido um estranho. Que homem iria querer uma mulher que se atirava para ele?

—Temos que parar—, ela sussurrou.

Ele ainda estava olhando para ela, seus olhos inexpressivos não dando nenhum indicio de seus pensamentos.

Ino puxou a túnica, o rosto em chamas por sua nudez. Este ato de rebelião foi mal, tornando-a consciente do que tinha feito. Ela queria punir sua irmã, ainda mais que Sakura tinha considerado Gaara como um marido em potencial.

Mas em vez disso, ela se jogou num futuro incerto. Gaara era um dos homens que seu pai considerou para casar-se com ela. E agora, não tinha certeza se ele era o que queria realmente.

Gaara manteve a porta aberta para Ino. Ela estava totalmente vestida, e pela expressão em seu rosto, parecia que nada tinha acontecido entre eles.

—Você não tem que escoltar-me de volta—, disse ela, sem olhar para ele.

Como se Gaara fosse permitir que ela andasse sozinha, quando já era mais de meia-noite. Em vez disso, ele puxou-a para si, esperando tranquilizá-la. Havia tantas coisas que queria dizer a ela. Mas, como antes, não podia revelar seus pensamentos.

Quando eles chegaram ao único corredor que levava a seu quarto, viu sombras à frente. Ele parou, mantendo a mão posicionada sobre a sua espada.

—Espere.

Ino obedeceu, inclinando-se contra a parede. Ele reconheceu os soldados, e ela também.

—São os homens que estão com Akasuna no Sasori,— ela sussurrou, sua voz tornando-se alarmada. —O que eles estão fazendo próximos ao meu quarto há esta hora?

Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Akasuna no Sasori era o novo Barão de Ceredys e enteado de Sakura. Gaara não confiava no homem, e sua antipatia só tinha aumentado durante as últimas noites.

—Sakura fugiu de Ceredys para ficar longe dele—, confessou Ino. —Sasori quer que ela volte.

—Isso não é tudo o que ele quer—, Gaara disse severamente. Ele tinha visto a forma como o barão observava Sakura, e mesmo que estivesse aparentado pelo casamento de Sakura com o falecido barão, o desejo do homem era evidente.

Sob estas circunstâncias, Gaara não gostava também dos homens de Sasori, mesmo que os soldados não tivessem feito nada. Ele tentou reunir as palavras certas.

—Vo- você quer que eu... Bem, eu pó- poderia, se de-desejar... Eu po-poderia protegê-la...

Ino cobriu a boca com a mão, um leve sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. Sua postura era rígida, e ele desejava cortar sua língua naquele momento.

—Não é necessário, Gaara—, ela murmurou, tão perto de seu rosto que ele podia sentir seu doce hálito contra a face. —Mande-os embora com uma advertência. Isso será suficiente.

Ele se obrigou a abrandar-se quando falou.

—Faltam apenas ... algumas ... horas até o amanhecer. Eu vou ficar.

Ino ficou na ponta dos pés, as mãos descansando sobre seus ombros. Ele tentou puxá-la e capturar seus lábios mais uma vez. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre eles naquela noite, sentia-se pisando em terreno instável. Em questão de dias, o seu futuro seria lançado como um punhado de dados.

Ele queria Ino como sua noiva, agora mais do que nunca. Mas ela estava apaixonada por outro homem, um homem que não poderia ter. Mesmo assim, ele não estava pronto para deixá-la sair de sua vida.

Precisando de uma distração, ele caminhou para frente, olhando para os soldados. Ele olhou para cada um deles, em seguida, tirou a espada em uma ameaça palpável. Pronunciou uma única palavra, mas de tal forma que soasse como um aviso.

—Saiam.

—Nossas ordens são para escoltar Lady Sakura.

Gaara tocou a ponta de sua espada na garganta do homem. Apertando-a contra a carne, ele repetiu a ordem. O soldado recuou as mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição. Os restos dos homens se retiraram, sem protestos.

—Obrigada—, disse Ino, tocando-lhe a mão. Gaara inclinou a cabeça, recuando para as sombras. A tocha bruxuleante lançava um brilho dourado contra sua pele. Apesar de suas roupas estarem secas e nada estar fora do lugar, viu a vulnerabilidade no rosto de Ino. Não havia dúvidas de que ela estava começando a se arrepender do que fizeram.

—Eu não vou contar a ninguém...— ele conseguiu dizer.

—Eu sei. Você tem muita honra. —Um sorriso furtivo surgiu em seus lábios, antes de acrescentar: — Foi minha culpa. Isso não vai acontecer de novo. —Momentos depois, a porta se fechou atrás dela.

Gaara posicionou-se do lado de fora do quarto, imaginando o que poderia fazer para reverter àquela decisão.

Ino fechou os olhos com força contra o sol da manhã. Ontem à noite ela mal havia dormido. Seus pensamentos estavam em Gaara, na maneira como ele a tocou, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava em seus braços. Ela se sentiu amada.

Pela Virgem, o homem sabia beijar. Ela nunca imaginou, nunca esperou algo assim dele. Sasuke a tinha beijado uma vez, e apesar de ter sido inesperado e maravilhoso, não tinha provocado aquele desejo. Não da maneira como Gaara provocou. Ela não se sentiu tentada a fazer coisas impróprias, nem a deixar de lado sua virtude. Para dizer a verdade, ela quase tinha dado o que Gaara, obviamente, queria.

O pensamento arrepiou sua pele, com desconforto. Ela revirou-se sob os lençóis, o tecido raspando sua pele.

Como poderia enfrentá-lo hoje? Embora Gaara alegasse que ele não diria nada a ninguém, ela não sabia se iria ficar longe dela.

Ou se ela gostaria que ele ficasse.

Qual seria a sensação de ser sua esposa? Ele era um cavaleiro e filho de um conde, embora o segundo em nascimento. Certamente, ele tinha terras de sua propriedade. Um lutador talentoso, ele tinha a força e os meios para proteger um castelo.

Santos abençoados! Por que ela estava pensando em Gaara desta forma? Ela não o conhecia bem o suficiente. E ... ele não era Sasuke.

Ino apertou os lençóis, desejando que pudesse arrancar seus sentimentos de dentro dela. Ela queria esquecer o Uchiha e sua paixão por ele. Mas doía saber que não era desejada. Seus esforços para ser a mulher perfeita para ele foram um fracasso.

Ela ouviu Sakura despertar e levantar do palete no chão. Apesar de sua irmã ter compartilhado seu quarto desde que voltou a fortaleza, na noite passada mantiveram distância uma da outra. Ino queria atacar a sua irmã, golpeá-la e puni-la. Mas isso não mudaria o fato de que Sasuke amava Sakura.

Teria sido mais fácil odiar sua irmã, se ela tivesse deliberadamente afastado Sasuke dela. Em vez disso, Sakura se ofereceu para abandoná-lo, para viajar para a Normandia e ficar com a família de sua mãe.

—Você não pode ir para a Normandia—, ela disse a sua irmã. —Vá com Sasuke.

—Eu não posso. Não depois do que fiz para você - Sakura protestou.

—Isto não tem nada a ver comigo. Ele me disse que pensa em mim como uma irmã. —Amargura e raiva explodiram dentro dela. —Você sabe como eu me senti? O homem pelo qual me apaixonei não me vê como uma mulher. —Lágrimas quentes caíram sobre sua face. —Se não posso tê-lo, pelo menos quero ter certeza de que ele é feliz.

Ino secou as lágrimas, tentando reunir um resto de orgulho.

—Vá com ele, Sakura. E não volte aqui novamente. Eu não quero ver você.

Mas isso era uma mentira. Ela sempre foi muito próxima de sua irmã. Quando eram apenas meninas passaram muitas noites conversando durante longas horas, partilhando segredos no escuro. Sakura foi sua melhor amiga. E apesar da traição ter cortado seu coração, ela não queria verdadeiramente ver sua irmã sofrer.

A desolação que sentia não era apenas pela perda de Sasuke. Era pela perda de sua irmã.

Com um breve olhar, Ino viu que Sakura estava com os olhos vermelhos, seu ombro caído enquanto arrumava seus pertences.

—Eu sinto muito—, Sakura sussurrou.

Ino manteve os olhos fechados, não respondendo. Pedidos de desculpas de sua irmã pareciam permeados pela culpa. E embora ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, não podia afastar a distância entre elas, o que gelava seu coração. Quando pensou em Sasuke e na forma como Sakura o tinha abraçado, lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por suas faces.

Ela deixaria aquele sentimento abrandar com o tempo, e então deixaria Sasuke partir. Ela iria encontrar sua própria felicidade, de alguma forma.

Pensou nos braços fortes de Gaara e no modo como se sentia segura dentro deles. Naquele momento, ela queria descansar seu rosto contra o peito de Gaara, sentir seu cheiro tão masculino e saber que pelo menos alguém se importava com ela. Ele consolou-a . Ele não a deixou sozinha com sua dor.

Sakura saiu do quarto, e Ino sentou-se, sentindo vontade de dizer alguma coisa. Ela queria falar com sua irmã, não quis dizer aquelas palavras duras. Ela não queria deixar Sakura partir sem ao menos tentar consertar as coisas entre elas.

Ino empurrou a coberta para o lado e aproximou-se da porta, tateando para encontrar as palavras certas. Um pedido de desculpas era o melhor começo, decidiu. E então... Ela desejaria a Sakura uma viagem segura e muita felicidade em sua nova vida. Era a coisa certa a fazer, embora não tinha dúvidas de que as palavras provocariam um sabor amargo em sua língua.

Os sons de vozes abafadas chamaram sua atenção. Vozes masculinas misturavam-se com as de sua irmã. As vozes ficaram mais altas, e de repente, sua irmã gritou.

— Ino!

Com o coração temendo o pior, Ino abriu a porta. Dois homens estavam arrastando sua irmã, enquanto Sir Gaara lutava contra um terceiro.

Ela correu pelo corredor atrás de sua irmã. Um momento depois, Gaara correu em direção ao quarto de Sasori com sua espada desembainhada, mas era tarde demais. A porta se fechou em seus rostos, e ela ouviu o som inconfundível de alguém baixar o pino de madeira.

—Você tem que ajudar Sakura,— Ino insistiu, levantando o punho para golpear a porta. Gaara pegou seu pulso e gentilmente pressionou-a contra a parede.

—Vá, Ino.

—Não. Eu não vou deixar Sasori machucá-la.

—E nem eu, mas olhe. — Ele deu um passo para trás, e Ino percebeu que ainda estava usando sua túnica e nada mais. —Você não pode confrontá-los deste jeito.

Ele tirou sua capa e a deu a ela. Ino se enrolou na roupa, sentindo o calor do seu corpo através da lã.

—Eu vou salvar sua irmã. Eu prometo a você.

Ela encontrou seu olhar e viu a intensidade nos olhos do guerreiro. Sua promessa não era um subterfúgio para afastá-la.

—Proteja-a—, Ino pediu. O pensamento de sua irmã ferida era impensável, independente do que Sakura tinha feito. Gaara acariciou seu rosto, e ela cobriu os dedos dele com a mão.

—Você tem a minha promessa.

* * *

_**Fiquei feliz pelos reviews! É bom saber que vcs estão gostando! Obrigada! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Ino forçou-se a voltar para seu quarto, murmurando orações silenciosas por sua irmã. Gaara estava certo, ela não podia fazer nada. A melhor maneira de ajudar Sakura era alertar seu pai e pedir sua intervenção. Certamente Inoichi ajudaria Sakura.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e estava prestes a sair, quando espiou a antiga arca da irmã. Embora Sakura já tivesse levado a maioria de seus pertences, talvez houvesse deixado para trás uma arma.

Alcançando a arca, Ino removeu o fundo falso e começou a remexer, encontrando apenas uma armadura. Ela era a única que sabia das habilidades de combate de sua irmã.

E embora tivesse inveja destes talentos, ela não era totalmente indefesa. Sabia como usar uma lâmina, embora talvez não com a habilidade de Sakura.

Após uma busca minuciosa, ainda não havia visto uma adaga ou faca. Ino soltou uma maldição, mas provavelmente Sakura levava suas armas com ela. Não estava encontrando nada e precisava de alguma coisa para defender a irmã.

A porta do quarto se abriu sem aviso, e Gaara estava lá. Seu corpo pareceu preencher todo o marco da porta, e seu coração acelerou-se com a visão dele.

—Seu pai saiu para caçar. Eu mandei um de meus homens para buscá-lo. —Ele entrou no quarto, e Ino viu um pedaço de corda na mão.

—O que é isso?

Gaara hesitou, mas acabou explicando e Ino olhou para ele.

—Você ficou louco. — Havia um brilho em seus olhos teimosos que sugeria que ele não concordava com isso.

—Isso vai funcionar.

—Não vai. Ela vai se machucar, e então não será capaz de...

Sua garganta ficou apertada, mas Gaara completou gentilmente:

—... Não será capaz de fazer o que?

—Encontrar Sasuke,— ela terminou. —Ele saiu de madrugada. Eu disse-lhe para ir com ele.

Gaara levantou a corda sobre um ombro.

—E você?— Sua voz era suave, com uma pitada de curiosidade.

—Ele a ama. De uma maneira como nunca seria capaz de me amar. —As palavras estavam cheias de autopiedade, mas ela não conseguia detê-las.

Gaara olhou para ela, e em seus olhos verdes, ela viu uma estranha fome. Um arrepio atravessou-a como se ele a tivesse tocado fisicamente.

—Então ele é um idiota, não é?

Ela não conseguia afastar o olhar dele, e como antes, encontrou-se presa aqueles olhos. Confusão guerreou com a razão, e seus dedos se fecharam sobre a pequena arca.

—Você realmente acha que pode tirá-la de lá?—, ela perguntou. —É um grande risco.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

—Ela vai co-conseguir al-alcançar Sasuke a cavalo.— Parecendo ler as dúvidas em seu rosto, ele acrescentou, —Confie em mim. E Sasori... Enfrentará as consequências quando seu pai voltar.

Ino ergueu a armadura, esforçando-se por causa de seu peso.

—Leve isso para a minha irmã. Ela pode usá-la para se disfarçar e sair do castelo.

Gaara aceitou a cota de malha, mas pegou-a pela nuca. Seus dedos deslizaram sob seu véu e em seu cabelo. Inclinando-se, beijou-a levemente.

—Espere por mim aqui.

O breve toque de lábios não era suficiente. Ela queria provar mais dele, perder-se em seu beijo e sentir seu corpo duro pressionando contra o dela.

Quando Gaara saiu, sua mente imaginou todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado. E embora não fosse a coisa mais sábia a fazer, ela esperou um breve momento e depois o seguiu.

Gaara amarrou a corda grossa em uma das ameias de pedra, acima da janela do quarto onde Sasori tinha aprisionado Sakura. Ele abaixou-se, rezando para que a corda suportasse o seu peso. Quando ele estava acima das ameias pensou que teria que fazer alguma coisa para que Sakura o visse. Embora ele duvidasse de que ela poderia controlar o peso da armadura, era a melhor saída para escapar do castelo sem ser reconhecida.

Seus músculos doíam quando ele abaixou-se sobre a parede lateral. Quase lá...

Uma pontada de culpa o assolou, pois ele não tinha contado a Ino tudo o que havia descoberto. De acordo com o senescal, Yamanaka Inoichi realmente havia concedido a Sasori permissão para levar Sakura de volta a Ceredys.

De qualquer jeito.

O barão ficou furioso com Sakura por arruinar as esperanças de casamento de Ino, e esta era a sua punição a uma filha teimosa. Embora Gaara não conseguisse entender por que Sir Inoichi viraria as costas para sua filha, faria o que fosse para libertar Sakura. Com alguma sorte, ninguém se machucaria.

Ele alcançou a janela e quase saltou surpreso quando as persianas se abriram. Sakura olhou para ele.

—O que você está fazendo?— Seu cabelo rosado tinha sido cortado rente ao pescoço, e estava completamente desalinhado.

Gaara atirou-se para dentro do quarto, segurando a corda. Ele viu um guarda deitado, inconsciente, com uma estranha vestimenta enrolada em volta do pescoço.

—Sua irmã me disse o que ... a-aconteceu. Ela pensou que você pode precisar de ajuda.

—Por que você não alertou meu pai?

Havia desespero nos olhos de Sakura, e Gaara lutou para encontrar as palavras certas. Ele não queria admitir a verdade. Sakura não precisava saber disso, saber que seu próprio pai tinha aceitado tal punição.

—Bem, foi is-isto, achei que seria ... m-mais interessante. Tirá-la sem que ninguém so-soubesse.

Ele olhou para o chão, desejando que tivesse conseguido se explicar sem soar tão tolo.

—Mais interessante?

—Menos problemático. E, sem que ninguém se machuque. —Suas bochechas arderam, e ele esperava que ela se apressasse e pegasse a corda. Não havia muito tempo antes de Sasori voltar.

Sakura parecia desconfortável.

—Como você sugere que eu faça?

—Eu vou te ajudar ... pelas ameias—, disse ele. —Precisamos ir agora.

Embora ela pegasse a corda, o terror tomou seu rosto.

—Eu prefiro lutar contra os guardas do lado de fora. — Como em resposta ao seu comentário, a porta começou a se abrir. Gaara jogou seu peso contra ela, e ordenou:

—Vá!

Ela não estava se movendo rápido o suficiente, e ele não sabia por quanto tempo poderia impedir os guardas de entrar. Esforçou-se para trancar a porta.

— Para as ameias. Você vai encontrar o que você precisa para sa-sair do castelo.

Ele rangeu os dentes e, finalmente, conseguiu baixar a barra no meio da porta.

—Sasuke deve es-estar a poucos quilômetros daqui.

Sakura rastejou através da janela, equilibrando-se no parapeito antes de pegar a corda mais uma vez. Olhando para ele, enviou-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

—Você é um verdadeiro herói, Sir Gaara.

Ele não respondeu, mas seus motivos não eram tão nobres. Ele fez isso por Ino, porque queria sua gratidão.

A corda sustentou bem Sakura e observou-a subir. Só quando a viu nas ameias, vestida com a armadura que ele voltou-se.

Droga. O guarda caído tinha recuperado a consciência. Antes que ele pudesse detê-lo, o homem levantou a barra e abriu a porta. Gaara teve apenas um momento para desembainhar sua espada antes dos homens de Sasori invadirem o quarto.

Os músculos dos braços de Ino pareciam queimar com o esforço, mas ela conseguiu descer pela corda. Quando ela se aproximou do quarto de Sasori, ouviu o barulho das espadas e os sons de luta.

Oh, santos. Quando ela olhou pela janela, viu Gaara cercado por três homens. Sasori não estava entre eles, e ela rezou para que não tivesse ido atrás de sua irmã.

Como um _berserker_, Gaara brandiu a espada contra seus inimigos, devolvendo golpe por golpe. Ino entrou, mantendo as costas contra a parede e seus olhos sobre os homens. Ela precisava de uma arma, alguma maneira de ajudá-lo.

Seu olhar caiu sobre o soldado mais próximo a ela. Ele a viu e estendeu a mão, provavelmente planejando usá-la como refém. Ino se atirou no chão, rolando por baixo de seus pés e golpeando na perna. Quando a espada se soltou de sua mão, ela estendeu o braço e a pegou. Sakura não era a única que sabia como manejar uma arma.

Ino empunhou-a acima de sua cabeça, a lâmina afiada cortando a carne do soldado. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a espada terminou com sua vida.

Assim que ela se levantou, Gaara rugiu um aviso. Como Ino não conseguiu evitar o golpe, ele mergulhou para frente com sua espada, pegando o impacto total da lâmina contra sua própria arma. O terceiro soldado girou, provocando um corte na cabeça de Gaara. Ino tentou impedir o ataque, mas a ponta da lâmina da espada de Gaara encontrou o peito do agressor, e o cavaleiro caiu de joelhos. O outro soldado fugiu da câmara, sem olhar para trás.

O sangue saia da ferida na cabeça de Gaara, e Ino começou a orar.

Ela detestava sangue, e a ideia de ter que costurar a ferida embrulhou seu estômago. —Você está bem?

Ele fez uma careta, colocando a mão na cabeça.

—Eu acho que sim.

O sangue continuava a fluir.

—Não é ... mu-muito ruim.— Ele cambaleou até uma cadeira. —O que em nome de Deus você estava pensando tentando usar esta espada contra os homens?

—Você precisava da minha ajuda. E eu sabia como usar a arma. —Ino tirou o véu e apertou-o contra a cabeça dele, tentando não olhar para o sangue. Ela deu um rápido olhar ao ferimento, temendo não conseguir estancar aquele sangue todo. Seus olhos verdes procuraram os dela:

—Você poderia ter se machucado.

Ela corou, desconfortável com o tom áspero.

—Mas não aconteceu.— Agarrando as mãos, ela percebeu que estava tremendo.

Gaara estendeu a mão para ela, como se precisasse tocá-la. Ino soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava contendo.

—Nunca mais se arrisque por mim.

Ela queria protestar que não teria feito isso por ninguém. Mas com a visão de seu sangue, a sala estava começando a balançar. No chão, ela viu os corpos dos homens de Sasori, e seu estômago se embrulhou.

—Eu quero sair daqui—, ela insistiu. —Agora.

Ela não esperou que Gaara concordasse e fugiu para o corredor. Os sons suaves de seus passos a seguiram. Quando ela chegou a seu quarto, agarrou o poste de madeira de sua cama, tentando afastar a tontura.

—Eu tinha esquecido ... quanto sangram as feridas na cabeça,— Gaara murmurou. Ele amaldiçoou baixinho. —Você poderia me ajudar com isso?

Ino deu um passo para trás. Seus joelhos estavam tremendo com o pensamento de ter que furar sua carne com uma agulha. Ela engoliu em seco.

—Você precisa de um verdadeiro curandeiro, não de mim.— Ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. —Eu não sou como Sakura. Ela é boa em cura e eu...

Suas pernas fraquejaram, e ela agarrou-se a cabeceira da cama com mais força. Um zumbido encheu seus ouvidos, e o quarto balançou. Desesperadamente, ela tentou recuperar o controle de si mesma, sem sucesso. A visão do sangue de Gaara venceu, e ela caiu no chão.

Ino acordou com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela olhou para Gaara, que ainda estava segurando o véu contra o ferimento em sua cabeça.

Oh, santos. Ela era realmente a mulher mais patética de toda a Inglaterra. Como ela poderia ter desmaiado, quando Gaara precisava de sua ajuda?

—Eu sinto muito—, ela murmurou, obrigando-se a sentar-se. —Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

—Está tudo bem.—Gaara estendeu a mão para tocar seu cabelo. —O sangramento parou quase totalmente agora.

—Não está tudo bem.— Ela apertou sua mão. —Você está ferido.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Não é nada.

Cautelosamente, ela levantou o véu. Seu cabelo ruivo estava emaranhado com sangue, a ferida inchada. Um pequeno corte, da largura de um dedo, uma hemorragia, apesar de ter abrandado em um leve fluxo.

Ela deveria chamar um curandeiro, alguém que soubesse como cuidar do ferimento. Mas se sentia responsável pelo que aconteceu. Gaara foi ferido ao tentar protegê-la.

E ela desmaiou em vez de ajudá-lo. Devia achar que ela era uma covarde, fato que a incomodava profundamente. Ino tinha que se redimir, de alguma forma, e superar seus medos.

—Eu posso cuidar disso—, disse ela, levantando-se do chão. Embora nunca tivesse costurado um corte antes, iria se obrigar a fazer aquilo. Respirando fundo, ela pegou a agulha e um longo fio de seda.

Gaara sentou-se na cadeira uma vez mais, em silêncio aguardando seus cuidados. Suas mãos repousavam sobre os joelhos, levemente separados. Ino se aproximou, e ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura, quase em um abraço.

Ela olhou em seus olhos verdes profundos, e viu compreensão neles.

—Eu estou com medo de machucar você— ela admitiu. —Eu nunca costurei uma ferida antes.

—Está tudo bem— disse ele. Ele abaixou a cabeça para que ela pudesse alcançar o corte. Suas mãos permaneceram sobre sua cintura, e o leve toque reforçou sua coragem.

_Você deve fazer isso. Ele precisa de você._

Ela mordeu o lábio com força, determinada a não desmaiar de novo. Enfiou o fio na agulha, depois limpou um pouco o sangue e examinou o corte. Seria necessário três pontos, imaginou. Mas o fato de perfurar sua carne era inquietante.

Seus polegares acariciaram sua coluna num encorajamento silencioso. Ino respirou fundo e preparou-se. Quando a agulha cortou sua pele, ele não se moveu. Apenas a tensão em seus braços mostrou a dor que sentiu.

A carícia dos dedos dele estavam começando a incomodá-la, então Ino costurou o mais rápido que podia, usando a faca para cortar o fio. Ela limpou a ferida mais uma vez, e colocou a parte limpa do véu sobre ela novamente.

Gaara levantou-se.

—Obrigado, minha senhora.

Estava feito agora. Sentiu o alívio derramar-se sobre ela, mas seus joelhos estavam ainda vacilantes. Sua inquietação tinha pouco a ver com o ato de costurar o corte. Estar tão perto dele foi o que a afetou tanto.

Ino virou o rosto dele, examinando-o para detectar se havia outros cortes ou machucados. Uma pequena cicatriz corria por sua garganta,uma que ela não tinha notado antes.

—O que você está fazendo, Ino?—, Ele murmurou, suas grandes mãos acariciando sua espinha. Ele a trouxe mais próximo, de modo que estava quase sentada em seu colo. E o Senhor a ajudasse, ela queria descansar contra ele, sentir o calor de seus beijos e liberar um pouco daquela tensão insuportável.

Mas, em vez disso, deu um passo para trás.

—Eu-eu sinto muito,— ela gaguejou. —Foi seu único ferimento?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seu olhar inescrutável. Colocando-se de pé, ele se elevou sobre ela.

—Obrigado por ajudar a minha irmã—, Ino conseguiu dizer.

—Ela não está segura ainda.— Gaara caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora, alem do pátio interno. —Ela ainda tem que encontrar Sasuke. E Sasori pode persegui-la.

Ino exalou, esperando que sua irmã conseguisse escapar. Talvez seu pai concordasse em enviar uma escolta para ajudar Sakura, apesar de suas divergências.

Ela descansou a mão sobre o ombro de Gaara, tentando atrair o conforto de sua proximidade. Embora não soubesse como tinha acontecido, sua presença constante a fazia sentir-se segura.

Amada.

Ele se virou para ela, e por um momento fugaz, Ino pensou que iria beijá-la novamente. Sua mão se moveu para sua nuca, os dedos enredando-se através de sua longa trança.

—Eu não confio em Sasori,— Ino sussurrou. —Ele não vai deixar Sakura ir, não é?— Gaara balançou a cabeça.

—Eu acho que não.

—Ela está sozinha. Alguém deveria acompanhá-la e garantir que encontre Sasuke. —Ela tocou seu rosto, implorando— Você poderia ir?

Seus olhos verdes fixaram-se nos dela e Ino viu aquele ar cruel mais uma vez.

—Só se você se casar comigo.

* * *

_**Uau, quem imaginaria que Gaara soubesse negociar dessa maneira hein? De santinho ele não tem mais nada! Me deixem saber se vcs estão gostando! Obrigada a todos e bjs!**_

_**ps. Acompanhem minha outra fic pelo perfil ou procurem por Princesa Mimada, garanto que também vão gostar!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Um presentinho para o fim de semana!**_

_**Capítulo Hot!**_

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

Partiu uma hora antes do pôr do sol. Gaara seguiu a trilha de Sakura no País de Gales, e não demoraria muito para que a encontrasse. Embora tivesse a intenção de ir sozinho, Ino havia se recusado a ser deixada para trás. Ela lutava para acompanhar seu ritmo.

_Sua noiva. _Ainda não podia acreditar que ela tivesse concordado em se casar com ele. Não quando havia tantos homens disputando sua atenção, homens mais ricos que ele, com vastas propriedades.

Gaara agarrou as rédeas do cavalo, sentindo-se inquieto pelo que tinha feito. Que tipo de homem era para coagir sua noiva a aceitar um casamento daquela forma? Ela concordou porque ele iria garantir a segurança de Sakura? Ele teria feito isso, mesmo que Ino não aceitasse sua proposta. Apesar da cota de malha ajudar, não gostava da ideia de Sakura viajando sozinha, não com os perigos que poderia enfrentar nas estradas.

Sentiu o estômago se apertar. Ele não era o homem que Ino queria, enquanto ela era tudo que Gaara sempre sonhou. Arriscando um olhar para ela, viu o cansaço em seu rosto, misturado a resignação.

Ela não estava feliz com aquele casamento. Ele não era nada, além de um tolo gago, e se tivesse alguma honra a libertaria daquele acordo. Ele não tinha falado com seu pai ainda. Havia tempo suficiente para ela mudar de ideia.

Mas Deus o ajudasse, ele não queria isso. E não tinha a menor ideia de como mantê-la ao seu lado. Mais adiante, viu as chamas de uma pequena fogueira e as silhuetas de duas pessoas. Gaara sinalizou para Ino parar. Quando ela trouxe seu cavalo ao lado dele, apontou.

—Eu acho que nós a encontramos ela.

Ino olhou para onde Gaara sinalizava.

—Você tem certeza que é Sakura?

—Estas são as terras de Yamanaka. Ninguém a seguiu.

Ela ficou olhando para o fogo, com o rosto mascarando uma expressão incerta.

—Eles estão juntos, não estão?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ino tomou sua mão, segurando-a com força. Gaara segurou a dela, tentando oferecer-lhe algum conforto. No entanto, ela parecia cansada e triste. Ele supôs que ver a irmã e Sasuke juntos não era uma coisa fácil de suportar.

—Eu queria que ela estivesse segura. Ela está. É minha irmã, e eu... Disse-lhe para ir com ele.

Ele podia ouvir a dor em sua voz, e parecia cruel ficar ali por mais tempo. Iria apenas machucá-la mais.

—Nós vamos voltar para a fortaleza.

—Em um momento. — Ela pegou a mão dele entre as suas. —Eu falei com o meu pai antes.

Gaara tentou conter a maldição que veio aos seus lábios. Deus o proteja. O lord Yamanaka iria matá-lo por ir tão longe com sua filha.

—O que ele disse?

—Ele estava com raiva pelo que aconteceu com a minha irmã. — Seus ombros ergueram-se com satisfação. —Ele ordenou que Sasori e seus homens deixassem nossas terras ao amanhecer.

Ele observou Ino. Provavelmente os homens de Sasori iriam perseguir Sakura, assim que tivessem uma oportunidade.

—Seu pai sabe que você me seguiu?— Ele rezou para que ela dissesse que não. A última coisa que eles precisavam era a ira do lorde Yamanaka e sua guarnição de soldados.

Ela corou.

—Não exatamente. Eu lhe disse que não estava me sentindo bem, e estava planejando passar o resto da noite em meu quarto. Minha donzela sabe onde eu estou.

Droga. Se ele não levasse Ino para casa em segurança antes que alguém notasse que ela tinha saído, o barão o mataria sem pensar duas vezes. Embora não conseguissem chegar a fortaleza ainda nesta noite, ele queria estar mais perto possível do castelo.

Quando se tornou muito escuro para viajar, Gaara conduziu seus cavalos até um pequeno rio. Ele levou Ino para um bosque de pinheiros, um pequeno refúgio.

Ino desmontou, amarrando seus cavalos, enquanto ele fazia uma fogueira. Gaara esperava passar a noite sozinho, e pegou provisões apenas para si mesmo. Com a pouca luz, ele montou a tenda para ela, colocando o abrigo temporário a uma distância segura, onde ainda receber o calor das chamas.

Gaara trouxe comida para Ino, oferecendo seus pedaços de pão e queijo. Foi uma refeição pobre, mas não sabia que ela viajaria com ele. Ino deu-lhe uma porção, mas Gaara não conseguia tocar na comida.

—Gaara—, ela murmurou. —Você deve comer.

—Eu não estou com fome.

Ela partiu um pedaço do queijo e trouxe-o à sua boca. Obrigou-se a prová-lo, mas não sentia sabor de nada. Estar ali, sozinho com ela, sabendo que Ino havia concordado em se casar com ele... Não parecia real. Quase como se ao fechar os olhos, ela pudesse desaparecer.

—É tarde—, disse ele. —Você deveria dormir um pouco. — Apontando para a barraca, ele esperou que ela entrasse.

A preocupação surgiu em seus olhos, enquanto sua mão se movia para a cabeça de Gaara, e ela examinava a ferida.

—Ainda dói muito?— afastou o cabelo dele suavemente.

Doía, mas ele estava tão encantado com seu toque que não importava. Sentiu um suave perfume de especiarias, um toque de canela e cravo, um perfume exótico que ele não reconhecia.

—Você sabe por que eu aceitei este noivado?—, Ela murmurou, deixando cair à mão em seu braço. Gaara balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

—Porque eu sei que você se importa comigo... De uma maneira que Sasuke jamais se importou. Você nunca olhou para mim como se eu fosse envergonhá-lo.

—Você me honra—, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. E, embora não acreditasse que ela sentiria o mesmo amor que sentiu pelo irlandês, era o suficiente por agora.

Seus olhos verdes escuros eram insondáveis no crepúsculo, e ele estava com medo de tocá-la. Com medo que ela se afastasse dele.

—Você não vai me beijar?— Ela perguntou.

Gaara queria, mas não confiava em si mesmo. Um único beijo levaria a outros mais, e acabaria por assustá-la. Roçou um beijo inocente em sua boca, o beijo que um amigo daria em outro.

Ela hesitou, franzindo os lábios como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa. Em vez disso, sussurrou:

—Boa noite.

Ele ouviu-a entrar na tenda, mas voltou-se para olhar. Em vez disso, concedeu-lhe a privacidade de um lugar para dormir. Desafivelando o cinturão de onde pendia sua espada, ele colocou a arma próxima a ele, caso fosse necessária.

—Você vai dormir lá fora, na grama?

—Sim. — Ele manteve seu olhar firmemente sobre o fogo. No momento, sua imaginação trouxe memória de ontem à noite, quando ele a deitou em sua cama. Gaara não conseguia parar de pensar na maneira como ela respondeu a seu toque, e até agora, seu corpo endurecia somente de pensar nela.

Sombriamente, ele fechou os olhos, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

—É este o caminho que tomará uma vez que estivermos casados?— a voz de Ino tinha uma nota de decepção, mas Deus do Céu, o que ela queria dele? Ele estava tentando respeitar as suas necessidades, deixá-la ter o seu próprio espaço.

Ele rolou, descansando a cabeça contra a palma da mão. Ela estava sentada dentro da tenda, com a aba puxada. Seu cabelo loiro estava solto, derramando-se sobre os ombros como um rio. O véu que ela normalmente usava foi cuidadosamente dobrado ao lado dela.

—Compartilhe a barraca comigo—, ela ofereceu. Ele não soube dizer se ela estava lhe fazendo uma cortesia ou um verdadeiro convite.

—Eu vou ficar bem. — Onde ele iria ficar acordado a noite toda, sonhando com o gosto de sua pele.

—Gaara—, ela sussurrou de novo. Seu nome era um convite sedutor, e como o canto de uma sereia, ele não podia ignorar sua chamada.

—Eu não posso Ino.

—Por que não?

—Porque, se eu ficar perto de você, não vou ser capaz de parar. Você vai me tomar em seu corpo e não será mais virgem.

Para seu choque total, ela sorriu.

Ino nunca tinha visto o cavaleiro tão perturbado. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ele estava olhando para o bosque de árvores aturdido, como se esperasse que o mesmo pegasse fogo.

Seu coração amoleceu, sabendo que ela o tinha perturbado. Ele a fazia sentir-se poderosa, como se pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa e nunca a deixaria.

Sua proposta de casamento a tomou de surpresa, mas depois que pensou mais sobre isso, acabou achando uma excelente ideia. Mesmo quando ela desmaiou Gaara não a tinha castigado ou humilhado por sua suposta covardia. Ele havia tomado conta dela.

Santos, não sabia de seus próprios sentimentos no momento. Ela queria estar ao lado dele nesta noite. Queria dormir com os braços dele ao seu redor, tomando a força que havia em Gaara.

Seu ferimento na cabeça estava com bom aspecto, e, enquanto não infeccionasse, ela acreditava que iria curar-se logo. Estava orgulhosa de ter enfrentado seus medos.

Mas Gaara poderia ter sido morto. O pensamento enviou um arrepio através dela, pois estava começando a questionar seus sentimentos por aquele homem.

—Eu teria... Teria a ajudado sua irmã de qualquer maneira—, Gaara confessou. —Você não tem que se sacrificar casando comigo.

Suas palavras a tomaram de surpresa. Era como se ele não acreditasse que ela queria casar com ele.

—Não é um sacrifício, Gaara.— Ela deixou o abrigo da tenda e foi ajoelhar-se ao lado dele. Tomando as mãos de Gaara colocou-as em torno de sua cintura.

—Toque-me, preciso de você.

Especialmente agora, pois ela estava deixando Sasuke partir para sempre. Ela precisava sentir que era desejável, que não havia nada de errado com ela.

Gaara puxou-a, apoiando a bochecha contra seu cabelo.

—Eu não quero que você se arrependa depois.

—Temos amizade entre nós. — Erguendo o olhar para seus olhos azuis, ela acrescentou: - Talvez mais.

Ino puxou seu rosto para ela, beijando-o novamente. Explorou sua boca firme, tentando seduzi-lo, fazer com que a beijasse com a mesma fome da outra noite.

Quando ele o fez, Ino se esqueceu de tudo. Sua boca tomou posse dela, sua língua deslizando no interior. Suas mãos se moveram para tocar seus seios, acariciando e provocando os mamilos.

Ele a puxou para o seu colo, e Ino montou em sua cintura, sentindo sua ereção dura entre as coxas. Gaara apertou as nádegas de Ino, apertando-a contra ele em uma nova forma de tormento.

Contra o pescoço dela, ele murmurou:

—Você não deveria ter ... ter começado isso.

Ela estava tremendo com a necessidade que sentia, a necessidade de ser tomada. Não importava que levassem alguns meses para organizar o noivado e casamento. Ela não se importava com o cerimonial da cama e tudo o mais que esperava por eles.

Ela queria que Gaara se deitasse com ela nesta noite. Queria seduzi-lo, atormentá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele a atormentava. E Ino não tinha dúvidas de que ele iria exorcizar Sasuke de sua mente.

—Acabe com isso, Gaara. Toque-me da maneira que você fez na noite passada.

Ele olhou através das árvores, em direção a uma tênue luz, provavelmente pertencente à fogueira dos homens de seu pai.

—Tenha certeza de que é isso o que quer.

Ela levantou-se, tirando suas roupas até que estas se embolaram em seus tornozelos. —Eu estou certa.

Gaara observou-a fixamente, com os olhos ardendo de intensa necessidade. Ela não percebeu quanto tempo ele levou para tirar a sua própria roupa, mas ele a guiou para dentro da tenda, baixando o tecido da entrada.

O espaço era pequeno, mal daria para uma pessoa, quanto mais duas. Seu grande corpo enrolou-se em torno dela, suas pernas enredando-se com as dela. A pele masculina e quente tirou o fôlego de Ino, e ela viu crescer seu desejo quando sentiu sua ereção. Ele ergueu a perna de Ino ao redor de sua cintura, empurrando-se em sua entrada.

Ela estremeceu com o contato, querendo que ele deslizasse em seu interior. Mas Gaara não o fez. Em vez disso, acariciou a pele de suas costas, beijando seus lábios e rosto.

—Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

Ele a fazia se sentir bonita. Ela sorriu na escuridão e notou que suas mãos tremiam.

—Você nunca esteve com uma mulher antes?— Ela perguntou, deslizando as mãos sobre seu peito. Os pelos macios roçaram seus seios, excitando-a ainda mais.

—Não.— Suas mãos se moviam sobre seu traseiro, procurando entre as pernas pela umidade de sua entrada. Ino engasgou com o contato, gemendo quando ele colocou um dedo dentro dela.

—Mas eu sonhei em estar com você.

—O que você sonhou?—, Ela sussurrou, tremendo quando ele acariciou sua feminilidade, deslizando para dentro e depois para fora novamente.

Ele deu uma risada baixa.

—Não era nada comparado a isso.

Levantando seus quadris, ele guiou a ponta do membro para o interior. Espessa e dura. Sua respiração acelerou quando Ino o sentiu esfregar contra ela.

—Diga-me o que você gosta—, ele murmurou. —Eu vou fazer o que você pedir. O que for bom para você.

Ino não sabia como se atreveria a dizer-lhe. Em vez disso, ela guiou a boca de Gaara para seu peito, se contorcendo quando ele chupou o mamilo. Com a língua, ele traçou o contorno, brincando com o bico enquanto Ino tomava sua masculinidade profundamente. Ela foi deslizando contra ele, deixando seu peso aprofundar o contato. Apertado. Insuportavelmente apertado e quente. E nada no mundo a faria deixá-lo parar.

Seu rosto ficou tenso, e quando, finalmente, ele estava enterrado dentro dela, a abraçou com tanta força que ela mal podia respirar.

—É ... dói um pouco—, ela admitiu. Ele a beijou com ternura, a boca contra o pescoço de Ino, enquanto a levantava. Retirando-se um pouco, ele desceu-a novamente sobre seu corpo.

—Você vai me enlouquecer—, ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Ela empurrou os ombros dele para trás até que se deitaram no pequeno espaço. Com seus corpos ainda unidos, levantou-se, experimentando o movimento até que encontrou um ritmo lento que a fez sentir-se bem.

Ele suportou a penetração, os olhos fixos nela.

—Mais rápido— ele ordenou.

Ino obedeceu, soltando seu peso em cima do comprimento do membro duro até que algo quente e ousado começou a despertar dentro dela. Sua respiração acelerou-se, e depois Gaara passou o polegar sobre a carne acima de sua entrada.

—Como se sente?—, Perguntou ele, gentilmente tocando o clitóris de Ino.

Quando ele o acariciou, Ino gritou, sua voz cada vez mais aguda, enquanto o levou ainda mais profundamente dentro dela.

—Isso me faz sentir como ... Eu preciso mais.— Ela levantou-se contra ele, e Gaara parou seu movimento.

—Fique assim—, ordenou, e Ino se manteve empalada em cima dele. Com o polegar, ele acariciou-a novamente, uma leve pressão que estimulou sua excitação ainda mais.

—E agora?—, Perguntou ele, aprofundando o toque até que Ino sentiu-se queimar por ele. Ela estava tremendo tão intensamente, que mal podia suportar.

—Muito bem—, ela gemeu, e ele recuou, testando o ritmo até que tornou-se mais suave. Ela deixou-o experimentar, e algo ergueu-se dentro dela, uma onda de necessidade tão forte que ela mal podia respirar.

Ele manteve seu ritmo, incitando-a mais até que o corpo de Ino retesou-se com um prazer feroz. Ela desceu novamente contra sua ereção, soluçando quando o sentiu crescer mais ainda dentro dela.

Acelerando mais, Gaara encheu-a novamente. Ela seguiu seu ritmo, encontrando seus golpes com seus quadris até que outra onda de êxtase tomou seu corpo. Gaara estocou mais e mais, até que um gemido escapou de seus lábios, e deixou que ela tomba-se em cima dele, exausto.

Ela sentiu uma umidade contra seu ventre, a evidência de sua semente. Comovida, Ino abraçou-o, beijou seus lábios, o rosto. Qualquer lugar.

Ainda dentro dela, ele tocou o nariz, carinhosamente.

—Eu não sou muito bom nisso.

—Eu não percebi. — Seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso, embora não pudesse vê-lo na escuridão.

—Vou precisar praticar mais. Até acertar.

_Céus, ela esperava que sim. _

—Se você insistir...

Depois disso, Gaara tornou-se insaciável. Ele fez amor com ela três vezes mais durante a noite, embora Ino ainda estivesse dolorida. A última posição foi deliciosa, com ele penetrando-a por trás. Ele a puxava, forçando os quadris para encontrá-lo, enquanto a tomava profundamente. Ino quase gritou, o prazer foi muito intenso.

E agora, ela estava nua em seus braços enquanto o sol despontava. Era hora de ir, antes que seu pai descobrisse que ela tinha saído.

Ino deu um beijo no ombro de Gaara. Eles ainda teriam que formalizar o noivado, depois viria o casamento, mas havia lugares na fortaleza, onde poderiam fazer amor neste período.

Ino assustou-se ao perceber que não tinha pensado um minuto em Sasuke. Talvez realmente tivesse sido uma paixão, e não amor. Ela sentiu-se tão humilhada com sua rejeição, que não percebeu que era o orgulho e não seu coração que estava sofrendo.

O som de cavalos se aproximando chamou sua atenção. Ino levantou a aba da tenda e a luz do sol a fez piscar. Na metade do bosque divisou o brilho de cotas de malha.

—Gaara—, ela sussurrou, sacudindo-o para acordá-lo. Ela apontou para as árvores, e quando seus olhos se abriram, ela viu tristeza em seu rosto.

Ele amaldiçoou, pegando suas roupas. Ino vestiu-se rapidamente, alisando as roupas e seu véu até que estivesse apresentável. Arrumou seus pertences, enquanto Gaara foi averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Ino chegou ao seu lado, empalideceu. Mais de uma dúzia de homens cavalgavam com Akasuna no Sasori. Dois dos soldados rumavam diretamente para eles.

Gaara apoiou a mão sobre sua espada. Encontrando seu olhar, ele a fez saber, sem palavras que lutaria se necessário.

—O que você quer?— Gaara exigiu de Sasori.

Sir Sasori trouxe seu cavalo mais próximo, com um sorriso no rosto.

—Lady Ino. Sinto ter interrompido seu encontro.

Ela corou.

—Deixe-nos e volte para Ceredys, como meu pai ordenou.

—As ordens de seu pai não significam nada para mim—, Sasori disse suavemente. Olhando para Gaara, ele continuou —E graças a seus esforços, Lady Sakura conseguiu fugir.

Gaara sorriu, mas Ino viu a raiva brilhando em seus olhos. Ela nunca tinha visto o cavaleiro tão furioso.

—Fiquei feliz de vê-la livre de você.

Sasori tirou a espada, mas antes que pudesse atacar, Gaara bloqueou a arma com sua própria lâmina.

—Lute comigo— ele ousou.

Embora Gaara estivesse em desvantagem já que Sasori estava montado em seu cavalo, isso não afetou o resultado. A espada de Gaara mudou, rapidamente, da mão direita para a esquerda, em um movimento cortante que Sasori mal conseguiu defender. Ela estava tão absorta, que gritou quando dois homens de Sasori agarraram seus braços.

Ino não tinha percebido sua aproximação.

—Gaara—, ela gritou. A atenção de Gaara voltou-se para ela por uma fração de segundo, e Sasori investiu de forma dura. Um grito escapou de sua garganta quando viu Gaara cair no chão, o sangue manchando a espada de Sasori.

Lágrimas turvaram os olhos de Ino, e ela não foi consciente dos homens arrastando-a para cima de um cavalo. Seu olhar estava fixo em Gaara, sua mente implorando por um milagre.

Enquanto eles a levavam, Ino olhou para ele, com o coração apertado pela dor.

_Deixe-o viver. Deus me ajude, eu quero me casar com ele._

* * *

**_Esse Sasori não dá descanso hein? O que acharam? Beijos e até mais!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Nos primeiros dias, Ino orou por um resgate. Certamente seu pai iria enviar homens. Mas ninguém veio e ainda mais tempo se passou. Lentamente, seu medo e tristeza transformaram-se em raiva. Sasori tinha acorrentado seus pulsos e tornozelos em uma parede de pedra dentro de uma enorme despensa, e o pouco de comida que ela recebeu estava estragada.

Sir Sasori tinha a intenção de usá-la como isca para Sakura. Sua obsessão com ela beirava a loucura, e ele não pensava em nada além de trazer Sakura de volta.

Quanto a Gaara, ele provavelmente estava morto. Um vazio parecia querer engoli-la quando pensava nisso. Ino ficou tão presa a seus sentimentos por Sasuke que não tinha notado a maneira como Gaara entrava suavemente em seu coração. Forte e silencioso, ele tinha sido seu amigo e seu amante.

Não importava que ele precisasse se esforçar para falar. Ele não precisava de palavras para mostrar a ela que se importava. A teria amado realmente?

A garganta de Ino se apertou, e ela desejou que pudesse voltar atrás e dizer-lhe sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Se, de alguma forma, pela graça de Deus, Gaara tivesse sobrevivido, ela só podia pensar em estar a seu lado.

Ela queria se casar com ele, ser uma parte de sua vida. No entanto, poderia ser tarde demais para isso. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto,mas Ino não poderia se deixar abater pela tristeza. Agora, tinha que encontrar uma maneira de sair daquela prisão.

Como em resposta ao seu pedido, ela ouviu a voz de um soldado ordenando:

—Tragam a moça.

Um guarda abriu suas correntes, e Ino lutou contra seu aperto, tentando puxar a adaga. Ele a empurrou, e ela tropeçou. Sem energia para lutar contra ele, suas mãos atadas, cada pulso por uma corda em separado. Ele puxou as duas cordas atrás de suas costas, forçando-a para fora da despensa.

Lá fora, o sol cegou-a por um momento. Antes que ela pudesse se orientar, o soldado baixou um capuz sobre sua cabeça. Ela ouviu-o montar seu cavalo, e ele tomou uma das cordas. Um segundo soldado pegou a outra corda, e eles forçaram-na a andar entre os seus cavalos. Ino se esforçou para manter o passo sem tropeçar, incapaz de ver qualquer coisa.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela ouviu o barulho de gaivotas e os sons rítmicos de ondas. Seu coração acelerou. Senhor, Sasori estaria planejando afogá-la?

Os guardas parecera se afastar, e ela ouviu a voz de Sasori, junto com a de uma mulher. Oh, doce Virgem, era sua irmã. Ela pensou que Sakura tinha escapado.

—Quem é seu prisioneiro?— Sakura chamou.

E então Sasori riu, asperamente.

—Alguém que tentou salvá-la. Um tolo.

Um momento depois, a capa foi arrancada. Ino piscou pela luz, antes que visse o rosto aterrorizado de sua irmã.

Gaara não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha dormido. Apesar de todos os seus instintos gritarem para ele ir atrás de Ino, se obrigou a voltar para a fortaleza.

Ele quase sentiu sua própria morte. Quando viu a espada de Sasori descer na direção dele, tinha se jogado no chão, deixando a lâmina raspar a parte superior do seu ombro enquanto rolava para longe. Sua cabeça bateu pedra, e ele perdeu a consciência.

Provavelmente a maldita pedra salvou sua vida. Quando acordou, Ino tinha sumido e sua cabeça estava coberta de sangue. Levou em torno de um dia para chegar a fortaleza, e recrutou o barão e cinquenta de seus melhores guerreiros.

—Se Sasori a tiver machucado,— Yamanaka Inoichi começou, com a voz rígida e furiosa. —Ele morre.

Gaara manteve seu ritmo, igualado apenas pelo barão.

—Você deveria ter impedido Ino de segui-lo—, Inoichi continuou. —Ou melhor, você deveria ter deixado Sakura partir.

—Nenhuma mulher deve viajar sozinha—, Gaara rebateu.

Sir Yamanaka ficou vermelho.

—Sakura desafiou suas responsabilidades por tempo suficiente. Eu disse a Sasori que ele poderia tentar convencê-la a voltar para casa. Nunca sugeri que ele a sequestrasse.

Gaara tentou se afastar do barão, para cavalgar na frente dos outros. Mas Inoichi teimosamente manteve-se ao lado dele.

—Quais são as suas intenções para com a minha filha?

—Eu pretendo me casar com Ino.— Ele não pediu permissão, como seria esperado naquele caso. Depois da noite que passara com ela, não a deixaria jamais.

—E o que o faz acreditar que eu iria conceder permissão para isso?

—Porque ela poderia estar carregando meu herdeiro. — Sem esperar que Sir Yamanaka expressasse sua indignação, Gaara esporeou o cavalo. Eles estavam quase em Ceredys, perto da baia de Morecambe. À distância, podia ver as ondas se movendo contra as areias vastas.

Gaara fez sinal para que o barão reunisse seus homens. Virando-se para ele, Gaara disse:

—Eu sou ca-capaz de resgatá-la sem estes homens.

—Você não tem voz ativa nesta questão — o barão argumentou. —Pode ter desonrado minha filha, mas não vou deixar que arrisque a vida de Ino.

Não havia desonra no que havia acontecido entre eles. Nunca iria pensar nisso como tal.

—Uma hora—, Gaara exigiu —E eu vou trazê-la de volta.

Inoichi hesitou seu rosto crispado pela incerteza. O barão olhou em volta, considerando as vantagens de um cerco ao castelo, mas ele também sabia que um ataque aberto traria um risco maior.

Então, deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

—Uma hora. Se você não voltar com a minha filha, vou enviar meus homens para exigir sua libertação.

Gaara escorregou dentro do castelo, apenas para enfrentar um guerreiro enfurecido com os olhos rubros. O homem ergueu a espada, e seus olhos observaram Gaara, parecendo ansioso para matá-lo.

Atrás dele estavam quase duas dezenas de homens armados, entre servos e aldeões, olhando para ele.

—E quem é você?— O homem exigiu.

Recusando-se a ser intimidado, Gaara colocou a mão sobre o punho de sua própria espada.

—Eu procuro Lady Ino Sasori tomou-a como sua prisioneira.

O homem avançou com sua espada, e Gaara defendeu o golpe. Quando o atacante investiu novamente, Gaara mudou a espada de uma mão para outra e conseguiu cortar o rosto do homem.

—Onde ela está?

—Partiu. Seus homens a levaram para a costa. —o sotaque do homem era familiar, possivelmente irlandês. Gaara olhou para o homem mais de perto e suas suspeitas aumentaram.

—Você é um Uchiha, não é?

Os olhos do homem se estreitaram.

—Uchiha Shisui é o meu nome.

Gaara baixou a espada, sem indagar como o homem havia chegado a Ceredys.

—Se você é parente de Sasuke, então nós não temos nenhum motivo para lutar.— Rangendo os dentes, ele continuou —Ele está aqui?

Gaara acreditava que tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura já estariam, a esta altura, na ilha de Erin, mas talvez não.

—Ele foi para a praia para proteger Lady Sakura. Estou reunindo essas pessoas para lutar contra Sasori. Sua Lady Ino não é a única prisioneira aqui.

—Eu tenho um exército próprio—, admitiu Gaara. Ele fez um gesto na direção das árvores, onde Sir Yamanaka e os seus homens estavam à espera.

Shisui sorriu, e havia ameaça em sua expressão.

—Eu acho que Akasuna no Sasori não será o senhor do castelo por muito tempo.

Gaara se inclinou em seu cavalo, instigando-o em direção ao litoral. Ino estava no caminho que descia a encosta, entre dois guardas montados, seu cabelo negro açoitando seu rosto. Suas mãos estavam amarradas com cordas.

Akasuna no Sasori estava na praia com Sakura, enquanto atrás dele a maré se erguia, as ondas varrendo a areia com uma cálida espuma branca.

Gaara desmontou, correndo em sua direção, quando ouviu Sasori ordenar:

—Mate-a!

Um dos guardas puxou Ino, segurando seus ombros e braços. O outro soldado levantou a própria adaga, preparando-se para esfaqueá-la.

Gaara não estava perto o suficiente para detê-los. Ele rugiu a sua frustração, enquanto descia a colina em direção a ela. Uma raiva surda, como ele nunca tinha conhecido mesclava-se com o medo de perdê-la. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Ino, ele daria a sua vida para vingá-la.

Estava apaixonado por ela. Não se importava se ela amava outra pessoa. Ino havia prometido ser sua. Mesmo que ela nunca sentisse nada por ele, além de amizade, aceitaria um pedacinho de seu coração, qualquer afeto que ela estava disposta a dar.

Com sua mão apertada ao redor da espada, ele pensou que havia uma maneira de salvá-la.

—Ino, a espada!

Se ela o ouviu contra o rugido feroz das ondas, não sabia, mas Ino lutou para se libertar, batendo sua cabeça contra o nariz do soldado. O guarda soltou seu braço, e Ino tomou a lâmina do homem.

Erguendo-a, bateu o punhal nas mãos do outro homem. Um segundo depois, Uchiha Sasuke surgiu, matando os dois homens.

Ciúmes acenderam dentro de Gaara, que não tinha sido o único a salvá-la. Dane-se tudo, ele deveria ter estado lá para protegê-la, não Sasuke.

Gaara quase esperava que Ino se jogasse nos braços de Sasuke. E Deus o ajudasse, ele preferiria ver os mortos a ver o irlandês colocar uma única mão sobre Ino.

Sasuke olhou para Ino como se estivesse espantado com o comportamento dela, mas ela estava falando com sua irmã. Gaara não ouviu a conversa entre Ino e Sakura, mas embainhou sua arma e abriu caminho para ela.

—Ino— ele disse suavemente.

Ela se virou, e ele pôde ver uma luz maravilha em seus olhos. Mal conseguia respirar quando Ino atirou-se em seus braços. Gaara abraçou-a com tanta força, que ficou com medo de machucá-la.

—Você está vivo— ela soluçava —Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

Ela ergueu a boca para ele, beijando-o. Gaara sentiu o gosto do sal e enxugou as lágrimas, antes de beijá-la.

_Minha._

A posse suavizou seu beijo, e ele agarrou-a com força. Abaixo, na praia, Shisui tinha chegado com os moradores. Atrás deles estavam Sir Yamanaka e seus homens. Cercado por seus inimigos e pelos aldeões, Sasori recuava para dentro mar, xingando e fazendo exigências.

Gaara cobriu os olhos de Ino, para que ela visse o derramamento de sangue, colocando o rosto dela contra seu peito.

—Você está segura agora—, disse, quando tudo terminou. —o Akasuna não irá prejudicar você ou Sakura nunca mais.

—Graças a Deus— Seus braços ergueram-se e pousaram no pescoço de Gaara, e quando ela ergueu o rosto para ele, Gaara notou que estava mais magra. A necessidade de cuidar dela, garantir que ficasse bem, elevou-se acima de qualquer outro pensamento.

Ele beijou sua testa, alisando seu véu, em seguida, passou a mão sobre a seda clara de seu cabelo.

—Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você— ele jurou.

As palavras saíram da boca de Gaara, quase ferozes em sua língua.

—E eu, isto é, eu quero dizer que vo-você é tudo o que sempre sonhei.

Ela cobriu a boca de Gaara com a mão.

—Beije-me novamente, Gaara. Eu não preciso de palavras.

Ele o fez, não se importando que outros estivessem em torno deles assistindo. Ela apertou-se contra dele, e com o toque de seu corpo, o seu desejo ardeu violentamente.

—Você ainda vai casar ... co-comigo?— Gaara pousou as mãos na cintura de Ino, esperançoso por sua resposta. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Você é o homem que eu quero. Porque me ama por quem eu sou.

—Sim.

Ela adivinhou as palavras que ele não conseguia dizer. Gaara puxou-a em seus braços, levando-a até a colina, em direção ao seu cavalo. Ela nunca desviou seu olhar dele, e em seus olhos, Gaara viu a promessa de esperança.

—Quando eu pensei que estava morto, era como se parte de mim tivesse sido levada para sempre—, disse ela, tocando seu rosto com as mãos. —Eu nunca me senti assim com Sasuke. Fiquei magoada por ele amar Sakura, mas afinal, não era o homem certo para mim.

—E agora?— Ele ergueu-a na frente dele em seu cavalo, ainda segurando-a perto.

Ela sorriu, beijando-o novamente.

—Eu encontrei o homem certo. E nunca vou deixá-lo ir.

**Fim**

* * *

**E ai pessoal? Gostaram? Eu achei esse romance incrivelmente fofo, adaptei para o Gaara e pra Ino, pq condizia mais com esse casal. Eu não sei se alguém já postou algum livro desta série, no caso o livro anterior retrata o romance de quem eu descrevi como a Sakura e o Sasuke. Se estiverem interessados em saber como foi a historia deles, deixem-me saber! Enquanto isso continuarei a postar a Princesa Mimada, e em breve um novo romance!**

**Obrigada as lindas que deixaram reviews Minna-chan,Biahcerejeira,YokoNick-chan,Mel Itaik e Gracy! E a todos que acompanharam!**


End file.
